


Proper Inspection

by NihilismBot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Slight Medical Kink?, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, authority kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismBot/pseuds/NihilismBot
Summary: Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus have a relationship based on irritating and then fragging each other.





	Proper Inspection

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic for Maddie! <3

Wheeljack wasn't one to kiss and tell. Well, he was, but he only told Bulkhead despite his cries for silence.

“He's so big, he only needs one hand to pin both my wrists,” Wheeljack said with a dreamy grin.

Bulkhead continued to try and absorb himself in training and ignore his friend.

“And that voice; the way he says 'insubordination' goes right to my panel.”

“Jacky, I really don't want to think about Ultra Magnus this way,” Bulkhead grimaced.

Wheeljack laughed, “You're missing out.”

There was a beep indicating a private comm which Wheeljack responded to. “Need my services again? Well, I wouldn't want to keep you waiting.” He smiled at Bulkhead, “Gotta jet, apparently I've been bad again.” and Wheeljack immediately left the room.

“Don't want to hear it!” Bulkhead called after him.

He didn't need to wonder if Magnus' call was for actual discipline or sexy discipline, Magnus would have shown up personally if Wheeljack needed to be reprimanded for real. This was a call for pleasure. After leaving the training room, Wheeljack took his time getting to Ultra Magnus' room. Sure, the commander already had a reason to punish him, but being disobedient was all a part of the game.

Wheeljack sauntered into Ultra Magnus' office. “You called, commander?” he smirked.

“Late, as always,” Magnus glared at him from behind his desk. From a seated position, Magnus was eye-to-eye with Wheeljack.

Wheeljack took a relaxed seat in front of the desk. He spread his legs, one arm draped over the back of the chair, his other hand resting on a thigh. “Good things are worth waiting for.”

Ultra Magnus sneered, “Your confidence is unwarrented.” He leaned forward and slammed his hand down on the desk. “Sit properly!”

The sound shocked Wheeljack and he immediately sat upright.

“That's better.” Ultra Magnus relaxed back into his chair. “Do you know why you're here?”

Wheeljack smirked, “Insubordination? Not being a team player? Generally being a nuisance?”

“While all of those are true, you're here for an inspection.”

“Isn't that more Ratchet's thing?”

“It is, but we decided it would be best if I conducted yours personally.” There was a faint twitch of a smile on Magnus' face.

“Too much for Ratchet to handle, I guess,” Wheeljack grinned.

Ultra Magnus stood up. “Something like that.” He walked to Wheeljack's side Get on the table, hands and knees, legs spread, panel open.”

Wheeljack didn't move, only laughed. “You're being awfully forward. Ain't you gonna buy me a drink first?”

Ultra Magnus grabbed Wheeljack's chin. “I believe I gave you an order, soldier.”

Now there was that tone Wheeljack was waiting for, that dark commanding tone that caused a pleasant haze to roll over his processor. The voice that caused his fans to immediately go online. He made a show of being upset, scowling and pushing his chair out of the way, but he was eager. Wheeljack hopped up on the desk and got on his hands and knees as asked.

Ultra Magnus crossed his arms and frowned at him.

“Well, aren't you gonna inspect me?” Wheeljack teased.

Magnus stroked up Wheeljack's thigh. “I asked you to spread your legs and open your panel.” He roughly caressed Wheeljack's closed interface panel. “That isn't too difficult for you, soldier.”

Wheeljack rocked into the touch. “Sorry, been a while.” He did as asked, spreading his legs and sliding his interface panel aside.

Magnus traced his hand up Wheeljack's aft, up his back, sending shivers through Wheeljack's spine. Magnus then pressed down on Wheeljack's shoulder and leaned forward to growl in his audial, “It's been a while, **sir**.”

A jolt of anticipation shot through Wheeljack's frame. He kept his head down and aft up as he moaned, “Sorry, sir.”

Gently caressing Wheeljack's shoulders, Magnus gave a smug smile, “That's better, soldier.”

Magnus positioned himself behind Wheeljack and teased the folds of his valve with his fingers. Wheeljack yelped at the sudden contact before moaning loudly as Magnus ran his fingertips along the sensitive plating.

“Quiet!” Magnus snapped, “We don't need the whole base hearing you.”

Wheeljack bit down on his bottom lip, muffling his continued moans. He felt he was doing a good job keeping quiet until Magnus rubbed directly at his outer node, a wave of electricity pulling a load groan from his lips. Magnus immediately pulled away from Wheeljack making the smaller mech whine and wriggle his hips.

“If you can't be quiet, you can leave,” Magnus growled.

“I'm sorry, I'll be quiet,” Wheeljack whined.

Magnus rubbed near Wheeljack's node, avoiding touching it directly. “You'll be quiet?”

Wheeljack rocked back, trying to get Magnus to touch him, “Sir! I'll be quiet sir!” He could feel a bead of lubricant dripping from his valve down his thigh.

Magnus gave a hum of approval then continued to make small circles around Wheeljack's outer node. He slowly lowered himself down, running his glossa along the entrance to his valve. Wheeljack managed to fight down a moan as he arched his back against Magnus' touch.

Each stroke of Magnus' glossa along his valve had Wheeljack biting down on his hand, desperate to stay silent. The lusty haze that had been cloudy his processor intensified with Magnus' continued ministrations. Heat spread from his valve through his whole frame ending in a tingling at his fingertips. If Magnus were to hold his hand, he wondered, would the commander feel it too?

Not that Magnus would need to feel the buzz in his servos to know how close Wheeljack was, not when he could feel the lubricants dripping down his chin to his neck.

“Sir...” Wheeljack gasped, trying to keep his voice down, “I'm close, sir.”

Magnus responded by focusing his mouth entirely on Wheeljack's node, sucking gently at the sensitive nerve cluster. A thick finger slid easily into Wheeljack's valve and pumped slowly.

Wheeljack was certain there was denting on his servo's plating from how hard he was biting down. It wouldn't be long now. Not with all that attention being lavished on his node. Not with a second finger stretching him wider.

Sparks of white flashed in Wheeljack's vision, his frame shook and quivered, joints tensed and relaxed. Electricity tingled through his frame down to his digits which buzzed with a lingering pulse. His overload surged through him, but he managed to stifle his cried by further denting the plating on his servo. Once the charge had finally worked its way out of his system, his legs slumped down and he took deep vents, cooling his system.

Allowing a moment of recovery, Magnus stood in front of Wheeljack, tilting his helm up. “Ready for the next part of the inspection, soldier?”

Wheeljack did his best to give a cocky grin, though he suspected that he mostly looked tired. “Are you?”

Magnus frowned and released Wheeljack.

“I meant, 'Are you, **sir**?'” Wheeljack laughed.

A hand ran down Wheeljack's spine stopping to firmly grip his hips. Wheeljack was roughly pulled down the desk so he was leaning over the top with his legs dangling down.

Primus yes. This had to be one of his top fantasies, being fragged over Magnus' desk. Actually, most of his fantasies involved this desk. Being bent over it, like he was now, laying on top of it and being fragged, being hidden under it while he sucked Magnus off... what was it about desks that was so appealing?

He heard the hiss of Ultra Magnus' panel sliding open and hoped that his hips didn't shake in anticipation the way he knew they did. He wanted this, but it would break character if he showed how much he wanted this.

Magnus rubbed soothing circles in his hips. “I'll ask you again, are you ready for the next part of the inspection, soldier?”

Yes. Yes he was very ready. Wheeljack scoffed, “Whatever you want, **sir**.”

His valve was so slick, it was easy for Magnus to slip inside Wheeljack, filling him completely. His spike brushed against internal nodes in Wheeljack's valve, making the race car whimper into his knuckle.

“How do you feel, soldier?” Magnus purred into his audial.

“Good...” Wheeljack replied breathlessly.

Magnus gave a quick thrust and Wheeljack bit back another moan. “Good, **sir**!” Wheeljack corrected his slip-up.

“Well make a proper soldier of you yet.” Magnus caressed the side of Wheeljack's face before shoving a digit into his mouth. “Suck.”

Wheeljack eagerly sucked on Magnus' finger, swirling his glossa around the tip as he would with the commander's spike. He stopped himself from biting down as Magnus began an easy pace, rocking into him gently. Wheeljack focused on coating Magnus' digit in oral lubricant, running his glossa on the underside of Magnus' finger, sucking it deeper into his mouth.

Magnus seemed pleased with Wheeljack's performance and increased his speed, his hips hitting against Wheeljack's aft with an audible clank. He stuck another digit into Wheeljack's mouth, lightly tugging on his glossa. The small gasps coming from the sports car encouraged Magnus to go faster. The hand which he had been using to keep Wheeljack steady now slipped lower to stroke at Wheeljack's pressurized spike.

Wheeljack offlined his optics, focusing on the pleasure Magnus was giving him. His large fingers in his mouth, the hand wrapped around his spike, Magnus's own spike in his valve. It was getting harder to keep quiet but any noise now would only make the large mech stop his actions.

Magnus withdrew his digits from Wheeljack's mouth. “What do you want, Wheeljack?” And slag if the way Magnus said his name didn't send a shiver through him.

“Deeper,” Wheeljack pleaded. Was he even coherent through all the static in his voice?

Magnus stopped thrusting, taking a moment to reposition Wheeljack. The commander now held Wheeljack upright against his chest, his hands hooked under the smaller bot's thighs to keep him from falling. Confident in his grip, Magnus resumed his earlier pace, thrusting deep into Wheeljack's dripping valve.

Wheeljack didn't know where to put his hands. His arms flailed as he tried to find something to grab on to. He finally settled for biting down on one servo while his other one tried to stroke his spike in time with Magnus' thrusts. It was getting to be too much.

“That what you wanted, soldier?” Magnus growled into his audial.

Wheeljack couldn't form a response, he nodded weakly as his second overload built up charge.

Magnus chuckled, a deep noise that made Wheeljack shudder, “Why can't you be this obedient all the time?”

Most of the time, there wasn't a processor-blowing frag as a reward for behaving. If there was? Wheeljack might have been more for team work. **Might**.

Magnus pistoned into Wheeljack faster, spike teasing nodes Wheeljack hadn't known he even had. The strokes he was giving his spike weren't even close to matching Magnus' rhythm. It didn't matter, he was close. His first overload served to heighten all his senses, he felt everything more keenly. The hands on his thighs, the heat of the mech behind him, the rumble of Magnus' vents, to say nothing of the spike working his valve.

Wheeljack was certain that he wasn't being silent, he could feel the vibrations of suppressed moans on his knuckle. But it didn't seem to be upsetting Magnus. He thought he'd chance letting his cries be heard. Releasing his servo, Wheeljack moaned loudly into the air only to have Magnus bite down on his neck.

“I told you to keep quiet.”

Wheeljack moaned. “That isn't much of a deterrent,” he panted.

Magnus made an amused noise then bit down again, sucking on sensitive neck cables.

Wheeljack cried out, his second overload wracking through his body. Optics flickering, charge dancing its way through him, fists tightening.

The feeling of Wheeljack's valve clenching on his spike make Magnus release his own overload. He was careful not to drop the smaller mech as his frame tensed and relaxed. He kept his lips plates firmly pressed together to not allow more than a weak whimper to escape.

Once Magnus had calmed down, he lifted Wheeljack off of him and on to a chair. He slumped down into his own chair on the other side of the desk and allowed them both time to calm down. Confident of his footing, Magnus stood up to grab some cleaning supplies for himself and Wheeljack.

Washing his interface equipment, Magnus said, “In all honesty, it is time for your medical examination. You do need to see Ratchet.”

 


End file.
